dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
DanceDanceRevolution
Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party 4 is a Fourth Game Wii July, 7 2016 Characters *Rena *Domi *U.G. *Root *Chordia *Harmony *Gaku *Danca *Jun *Naoki *U1 *Dyna *Bridget *Ceja *Pedro *Sailor Moon *Neptune *Aqua *Aang *W.I.T.C.H. Trainer *Bakugan *MajorTom *Yami Yugi *Huntik Trainer *Pokemon Trainer *Pretty Cure Trainer *Ben 10 *Mona *Jimmy T. *Ashley *Dribble *Spitz *Penny *Little Mac *Wii Fit Trainer *Mii *Pia (back dancer) *Forte (back dancer) *Gliss (back dancer) *Sharp (back dancer) *Bossa (back dancer) *Hip (back dancer) *Nova (back dancer) *Hop (back dancer) Song List *Hot N Cold by Katy Perry *Adult Education by Hall & Oates *1 Thing by Amerie *Gimme More by Brittney Spears *Horseshoe Peck by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Making Music by Hi-5 (USA) *Say Hello to Zambezia by Gang of Instrumentals *Big Girls Don't Cry by Fergie *All Star by Smash Mouth *Where's Your Head At? by Basement Jaxx *Ridin' Solo by Jason Derülo *Robot Number 1 by Hi-5 (USA) *Hero Song (I Wish I'd Never Lied) by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Benny Lava by Buffalay *Music Sounds Better With You by Stardust *Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO *You Spin Me Round' (Like a Record) by Dead or Alive *Rhythm of the Night by Corona *You and Me by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *I Ran by A Flock of Seagulls *Action Hero by Hi-5 (USA) *Without You by David Guetta feat. Usher *Moskau by Dschinghis Khan *Sway (Quien Sera) by Michael Bublé *Domino by Jessie J *Wish I Could do Tricks Like That by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Move Your Body by Hi-5 (USA) *The Sacrilegious Scorn by Dimmu Borgir *Be Prepared by Disney's The Lion King *West End Girls by Pet Shop Boys *Disco Inferno by The Trammps *Symphony of Destruction by Megadeth *The Show Goes On by Lupe Fiasco *Feel the Beat by Hi-5 (USA) *Photograph by Nickelback *Can You Help Me Today by Blue's Clues *Lady (Hear Me Tonight) by Modjo *So Many Animals by Hi-5 (USA) *We Are Young by Fun *I Gotta Feeling by The Black Eyed Peas *We're Gonna Clean Up Our Town by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Five Senses by Hi-5 (USA) *Glad You Came by The Wanted *It Girl by Jason Derülo *Three Caballeros by Disney Classic *With Every Heartbeat by Robyn *Picture Perfect by Sheriff Callie's Wild West *Ready or Not by Hi-5 (USA) *I Can Be Anything That I Want to Be by Blue's Clues *Give Me Everything by Pitbull feat. Ne-Yo, Afrojack and Nayer *Bad Romance by Lady Gaga *Don't Wanna Fall in Love by Jane Child *Three Wishes by Hi-5 (USA) *Beginning by Trickski *Yatta! by Happa-Tai *Lesson by DJ by U.T.D. & Friends *Lesson2 by DJ by MC DDR *Lesson3 by DJ by Dr. DDR *Lesson4 by DJ by DDR Unlockable Songs *In My Love by NM feat. Justin Caylen Unlockable Boss Songs *UNBELIEVABLE (Sparky remix) by Jun *Canadian EVOLVED by NAOKI Underground Stages *Silberium *Journey *Wave Cell *Expression *Pulse *Passage *Axis *Release *Oscillator *Thunderstorm *Boston *Bridge *Psyche *Reflexion *Echos *Premium *2nd Home *Ascension *TЁЯRA *Spaceborn *Wired *Mid Hills *Voyeur *Liquid *Cosmisphere *Transylvania *Duloc Unlockable Stage *Ampliture *Illuminix *Cyberium *Ion *Substance *Blue Modus *Red Modus *Lost Future *Essential *Dream Cell *Delight *Sakura *Momiji *Culture *Safety *Sensor *IntroVex *Scope *Metrio *Reversion *Retroversion *Conceptia *Libre *7th Key *Lens *Deviate *Emergence *Propel *Sunshine *Moon *Air